De jupe en cape
by Will-Brittle
Summary: OS - Hermione a un petit accident quelque peu gênant dans la Grande Salle... Severus va-t-il l'aider ou au contraire profiter de la situation pour humilier la Miss-je-sais-tout qui l'agace tant ?


_Cet OS est issu d'un petit délire, ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. J'ai plus ou moins conservé les caractères des personnages mais leurs réactions ne sont pas réalistes..._ _C'est juste pour le fun !_

 ___

 _._

 **oO** _De jupe en cape_ **Oo**

.

.

Dernier jour.

C'était enfin le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël. Rogue rejoignit ses collègues dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner après une matinée bien chargée. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim mais Albus insistait pour que tous les professeurs participent aux repas, il ne pouvait donc pas s'y soustraire et était obligé de supporter le brouhaha des élèves et les lamentables tentatives de conversation de Minerva.

Ne comprendra-t-elle donc jamais qu'il ne la trouvait ni drôle ni intéressante?!

Mais bon... Il préférait encore subir le radotage de la vieille chouette plutôt que de manger à coté de Sibylle! Cette gourde serait capable de lui crever un oeil avec sa fourchette, à n'en pas douter! Même avec une simple cuillère elle était un danger pour ses voisins de tables! Il plaignait ce pauvre Filius, coincé entre la tarée binoclarde et l'autre grand benêt hirsute qui avait toujours quelques bestioles faisandées pendues à sa ceinture.

Absolument répugnant!

Non finalement, Rogue était bien content d'être assis avec Minerva et Albus, bien que ce dernier avait la fâcheuse manie de toujours vouloir l'inclure dans ses conversations barbantes, ce à quoi le professeur de potions répondait par une sorte de grognement en général, ou bien de vagues hochements de tête.

Rogue laissa son regard vagabonder sur la marée d'élèves en train de manger en piaillant, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Juste devant lui, au bout de la table des Gryffondor...

Elle était assise et discutait avec Potter et Weasley, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci, sa jupe d'écolière s'était apparemment coincée entre les lattes du banc, exposant sa cuisse dénudée – toute la cuisse – à la vue de tous.

En regardant plus attentivement, Rogue put même apercevoir la bordure de sa culotte à la naissance de sa hanche.

Prise dans sa conversation, elle n'avait sûrement pas remarqué son souci. Cette fille n'était certainement pas du genre à exhiber son corps, du moins pas volontairement.

Peut-être devait-il faire quelque chose avant que tous les mâles aux alentours ne louchent sur cette cuisse pour le moins appétissante?

Minute... ' _appétissante_ ' ?! De toute évidence, il divaguait.

Il fallait simplement que quelqu'un aille lui dire que sa jupe était restée accrochée au banc. Mais Rogue n'avait aucune envie d'être ce quelqu'un, surtout vu le passif avec cette horripilante gamine...

Il en toucherait deux mots à Minerva et elle irait elle-même la voir. C'était elle sa directrice de Maison après tout, c'était donc à elle de régler ce genre de choses!

D'un autre coté, Rogue n'avait pas non plus la moindre envie de demander quoique ce soit à Minerva. La connaissant, il entendrait parler de cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de l'année... Il pouvait déjà entendre le genre de réflexions auxquelles il aurait droit: «Je vous reconnaît bien là Severus, toujours un oeil partout...» et blablabla... sans oublier son regard inquisiteur et son sourire pincé. Aarh la plaie!

Non, tout bien réfléchi, il valait mieux qu'il s'occupe de ça lui-même, et le plus discrètement possible. Cela risquerait d'être aussi embarrassant pour lui que pour elle...

À moins qu'il ne fasse rien du tout et qu'il profite juste du spectacle? Si on lui demandait, il pourrait toujours prétexter n'avoir rien remarqué. Il imaginait déjà la petite Gryffondor en train de se ridiculiser devant tous ses camarade lorsqu'elle se lèverait en arrachant sa jupe... Il était sûr qu'après ça elle ferait moins sa petite prétentieuse en cours!

Mais d'un autre coté, sur qui pourrait-il s'acharner pendant ses cours si la Miss-je-sais-tout ne ramenait plus sa fraise ?

Non, Severus Rogue n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser ses élèves se ridiculiser et se faire humilier. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça.

D'autant que plus les années passaient et plus elle avait du répondant la petite Granger! Ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement distrayant, il devait bien l'admettre.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il se devait d'être un peu plus impartial et objectif. C'était un professeur consciencieux – en tout cas il était sensé l'être, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une de ses élèves s'exhiber accidentellement au beau milieu de la Grande Salle et mettre à mal sa pudeur, cela serait irresponsable de sa part.

Bon d'accord...

Il se leva et sortit de table en s'excusant auprès d'Albus. Potter fut le premier à remarquer qu'il venait dans leur direction, mais le temps que ce mou du bulbe réagisse et prévienne son acolyte rouquin avec un coup de coude, Rogue arrivait déjà à leur table, juste derrière Granger. Il gratifia les deux idiots de son regard réprobateur, même si ces andouilles n'avaient rien fait.

Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes?!

\- Miss Granger, j'ai à vous parler... en privé.

\- Quoi, couina-t-elle, surprise.

Il se pencha alors sur elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Il semblerait que votre jupe ait décidé de prendre quelques libertés... Je vous conseille de vous lever avec précaution Miss...

La gamine se mit à rougir violemment quand elle se rendit enfin compte de sa situation un peu délicate.

Tout bien réfléchi, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de lui dire...

Elle tira discrètement sur le tissu et, croyant l'avoir décoincé, elle se leva du banc. La jupe se déchira dans un bruit sourd et Granger se figea, plus écarlate que jamais, et dans une sorte de réflexe malheureux, elle recula d'un pas et se colla à Rogue. Heureusement pour elle, il semblerait qu'ils furent les deux seules personnes à avoir entendu le craquement du tissu.

Il y avait peut-être encore une chance qu'elle s'en sorte en conservant sa dignité si Rogue se décidait à lui venir en aide maintenant.

Mais avait-il envie d'aider la Miss-je-sais-tout?

Hmm ça méritait réflexion...

À vrai dire, ça ne l'enchantait guère mais bon Prince qu'il était (admirez un peu le jeu de mot ), il se servit de sa cape comme d'un rempart visuel en la déployant légèrement sur elle.

Il lui fallut prendre sur lui pour demeurer si proche d'une élève sans la toiser méchamment ni la gratifier de ses gentilles remarques, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une Gryffondor!

Mais dans un rare élan de bonté, il fit l'effort de ravaler son venin et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il se comporta en parfait gentleman.

Rogue, un gentleman... quelle idée saugrenue !

\- Nous ferions mieux de nous éclipser Miss. Je vous suggère de rester dans ma cape, lui dit-il tout bas.

Toujours le dos collé à Rogue, la Gryffondor hocha hâtivement la tête. Il semblerait que la perspective d'une humiliation cuisante lui eut paralysé la langue.

La Miss-je-sais-tout serait-elle devenue muette ? Comme c'était cocasse, et tellement plaisant !

Comme elle ne semblait plus capable de la moindre initiative, il la guida vers la sortie en la poussant doucement dans le dos. Il perçut les messes basses de tous ces cornichons qui se demandaient certainement pourquoi il emmenait leur camarade. Retenant un sourire satisfait, il s'efforça de garder une expression neutre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de la salle avec la petite ingénue.

\- Puis-je espérer récupérer ma cape Miss? Ou suis-je condamné à vous suivre comme votre ombreà travers tout le château ?

\- D-Désolée... bafouilla-t-elle en se retournant face à son professeur tout en s'éloignant d'un pas.

Elle retint tant bien que mal les pans de sa jupe déchirée, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Rogue. Elle attendait sûrement qu'il fasse un commentaire acerbe et qu'il s'en aille dans son légendaire tournoiement de cape noire, comme il en avait l'habitude, et il est vrai que l'idée de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise le tentait drôlement...

Il aurait aisément pu rafistoler l'uniforme de la jeune femme d'un coup de baguette...

Oui, il aurait pu... Mais non.

\- Vous êtes décidément très douée pour vous mettre dans des situations grotesques Miss. Comme cela doit être embarrassant, se moqua-t-il sur un ton acerbe.

Elle leva alors ses yeux bruns vers les siens en haussant les sourcils.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je l'ai fait exprès, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose Miss, je constate simplement que vous semblez avoir un don pour ce genre de bévues, dit-il toujours sur le même ton cynique, y ajoutant un petit rictus de son cru.

\- Si vous le dites... marmonna-t-elle, roulant des yeux pour rompre ce contact visuel insoutenable.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier tenant fermement sa jupe déchirée autour de ses hanches. Mais lorsqu'elle commença à gravir les marches, un nouveau craquement résonna et alors les deux morceaux de sa jupe lui restèrent dans les mains. Hermione se retrouva en culotte au milieu du Hall.

Elle se figea à nouveau, pétrifiée, tandis que Rogue eut comme une sorte d'attaque... L'espace d'une seconde il se sentit embarrassé, mais rapidement il reprit contenance et fit disparaître sa grimace de constipé au profit de son habituelle moue apathique, du moins il essaya...

Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que sa volonté d'habitude si tenace. Voyant ces grands yeux brillants qui cherchaient une échappatoire, cette posture de petit animal égaré, cet air pitoyable et fragile, et cette culotte... Ô Salazar, cette culotte... Il resta bloqué dessus un certain temps avant de se rappeler à qui appartenaient ces formes pour le moins alléchantes.

Mais, merci Merlin, il finit par se ressaisir avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il louchait sur son postérieur.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai, se lamenta la jeune femme en tirant désespérément sur son pull pour essayer de cacher son petit derrière rebondi. Pitié, arrêtez de me regarder... couina-t-elle, complètement désemparée, en jetant un regard déconfit à son professeur.

Bon, apparemment elle avait remarqué qu'il la matait comme un vil voyeur...

Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne! Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, il devait faire quelque chose de sensé au lieu de se rincer l'oeil comme ces pervers de gobelins!

Rogue se décida enfin à bouger et avança vers l'escalier. Hermione était rouge cramoisi et évita son regard, ce qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre bien qu'il eut envie de ricaner.

Il la regarda de son air malgracieux, elle se tenait là devant lui, se tortillant timidement en essayant d'allonger son pull pour couvrir ses cuisses. Il soupira et se résigna à voler à son secours. Encore.

Il se sépara de sa cape et la lui posa délicatement sur les épaules. Aussitôt elle se saisit des deux pans et les resserra autour de son corps comme si elle mourait de froid.

Une fois couverte, elle osa un regard vers lui puis baissa aussitôt la tête, honteuse.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à me la rendre plus tard, lui dit-il d'une voix neutre. Allez donc couvrir vos raviss– Enfin je veux dire...

Granger écarquilla les yeux, éberluée par la remarque déplacée. Logique. Rogue secoua la tête.

Mais que lui prenait-il?

Il fallait qu'il rattrape sa bourde.

Je voulais dire... Allez vous rhabiller Miss, dit-il le plus sobrement possible en détachant son regard de la Miss-je-sais-tout.

Elle hocha la tête et murmura un vague «merci» gêné avant de s'en aller en pressant le pas. Il la regarda s'éloigner, sa cape noire glissant subtilement sur ses courbes qu'il savait à moitié nues sous l'étoffe fluide et légère.

Bon sang, mais que venait-il de se passer là? Que lui arrivait-il...

 **oOo**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Rogue se hâtait de corriger ses dernières copies avant l'heure de sa ronde et bizarrement, l'incident de la jupe le hantait, trottant et tournant dans sa tête sans vouloir en sortir. Il revoyait sans cesse les jambes nues de Granger, la petite culotte qui couvrait en partie ses fesses... Elle était turquoise, en coton, les bordures ornées de dentelle noire... Très attrayant... pour ne pas dire excitant...

Il baissa alors les yeux et ne put que constater la bosse qui enflait dans son pantalon.

Voilà donc la raison de son inconfort depuis un petit moment...

Par Merlin... il ne valait pas mieux que tous ces ados en chaleur, au garde-à-vous pour un rien! Il se sentait si pathétique.

Mais que lui prenait-il?

Était-il victime d'un maléfice?

Hm... cette hypothèse n'était pas à exclure...

 _ **Toc Toc Toc**_

Et merde.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas aller ouvrir dans cet état! Il ne pouvait même pas cacher sa trique avec sa cape puisqu'il l'avait prêté à Granger.

Granger...

Non, il devait cesser de penser à cette fille !

L'oublier.

Ne plus penser à son corps. À ses courbes. À sa peau d'albâtre, si soyeuse et satinée, qui ne demandait qu'à être explorée...

Non, STOP!

Il s'asséna une gifle mentalement tandis qu'au même moment on frappa encore à sa porte.

 _ **Toc Toc Toc**_

\- Je ne suis pas disponible, allez vous-en, aboya-t-il à l'importun.

 _ **Toc Toc Toc**_

\- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?! Je ne veux voir personne! Déguerpissez avant que je ne perde patience, menaça-t-il encore plus fort.

 _ **Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc**_

\- C'pas possible... grommela-t-il dans sa barbe en se levant, passablement énervé.

Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers la porte, il alla plutôt s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il prit le premier bouquin qui lui tomba sous la main et fit mine de le lire avec grand intérêt, croisant une jambe par dessus l'autre pour cacher... ça.

Puis il ouvrit la porte à distance d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

\- Entrez, gronda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre. Et qui que vous soyez, j'ose espérer que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger.

\- Excusez-moi professeur...

Cette petite voix, étrangement timide...

Rogue baissa son livre, juste assez pour pouvoir poser ses yeux sur son visiteur, enfin sa visiteuse en l'occurrence.

C'était bien elle... Granger.

Que venait-elle faire chez lui? Il aurait pourtant cru que l'incident de la jupe avait définitivement dissuadé la jeune femme d'avoir affaire à lui plus que nécessaire...

\- Que voulez-vous? Et comment savez-vous où j'habite, demanda-t-il sans aucune délicatesse.

\- J'ai simplement demandé aux tableaux... répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je... Je viens pour... Je voulais juste... vous rendre votre cape... avant le couvre-feu... bredouilla-t-elle la tête baissée.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu demain?

\- Et bien... comme les nuits sont fraîches... je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être l'avoir pour vos rondes de ce soir...

\- Je possède plusieurs capes vous savez, répliqua-t-il avec ironie.

\- How. J-je ne sav–

\- Je constate que vous avez opté pour un pantalon moldue, la coupa-t-il, un peu abrupt, en arquant un sourcil.

Elle regarda alors ses propres jambes, comme pour s'assurer de l'intégrité de son jean, puis elle reporta son regard gêné sur son professeur.

\- Vous... vous n'aimez pas, lui demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un regard inquiet.

Le ton intimidé de la jeune femme le déconcerta quelque peu.

En quoi le fait qu'il aime ou non ce qu'elle portait aurait-il une quelconque importance pour elle?

\- Est-ce une vraie questionMiss Granger ? Tenez-vous réellement à connaître mes avis sur ce que vous portez, s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil interrogatif.

Elle haussa les épaules puis elle hocha la tête d'un air hésitant. Il posa alors son livre sur le guéridon et croisa ses bras sur son torse en la jaugeant du regard, amplifiant volontairement le malaise de la Gryffondor.

\- Pour être tout à fait franc Miss, ce que j'ai pu apercevoir tantôt avait bien plus d'attrait à mes yeux...

Elle baissa la tête et déglutit bruyamment en regardant ses pieds, les joues soudain écarlates, tandis que Rogue ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Mais à quoi jouait-il?

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arriverait à se débarrasser de cette foutue bosse encombrante!

\- En fait, je... je voulais aussi vous dire...

Me dire quoi Granger, s'enquit-il sèchement, agacé par l'incertitude dans la voix de la jeune femme, mais aussi étrangement émoustillé par son émoi évident.

\- Je voulais vous remercier, dit-elle avec un léger regain d'assurance.

\- Me remercier... répéta-t-il, perplexe.

\- Oui, pour être venu m'aider avant que... enfin vous voyez. Et merci aussi pour la cape, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant pour la lui rendre.

Elle lui tendit l'étoffe soigneusement pliée, il lui fit alors signe de la déposer sur la table derrière elle. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau, il était là, se tenant debout juste devant elle. Elle sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri de stupeur. Il lui tordit alors un rictus moqueur en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je vous effraie, Miss Granger?

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser Monsieur, vous faites peur à la plupart des élèves...

Il tiqua à cette remarque, étonné par tant de franchise de sa part alors qu'il se trouvait face à elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Puis elle reprit la parole pour terminer sa phrase.

\- Mais... non, vous ne m'effrayez pas, termina-t-elle.

\- Vous n'avez pourtant pas vraiment l'air à votre aise Miss... Je me trompe?

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai peur de vous.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous ces joues rouges Granger, demanda-t-il en frôlant le contour de son visage du bout des doigts.

Elle tressaillit à ce contact, et il n'y était pas indifférent non plus... Mais rien ne devait paraître sur son visage, il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle et qu'il la fasse déguerpir avant que des paroles fâcheuses ne lui échappent et qu'il s'attire des ennuis.

\- Rien à voir avec de la peur, professeur.

Elle leva ses grands yeux sur lui en posant avec légèreté sa main sur les doigts qui caressaient toujours sa joue. Rogue se reprit soudain et retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il était sur le point de lui dire de partir mais elle prit la parole avant lui.

\- Monsieur... Puis-je vous demander un service?

\- Un service? Quelle déception, moi qui me faisait une joie à l'idée d'une longue et interminable conversation intellectuelle avec une élève... marmonna-t-il, sarcastique. Dites toujours...

\- Et bien je... je me demandais si vous accepteriez que... que je vous accompagne pour votre ronde, quémanda-t-elle timidement.

\- M'accompagner?! Par Merlin, mais pour quelle raison saugrenue voudriez-vous de ma compagnie Granger, s'enquit-il les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Je... je n'ai aucune envie de retourner avec les autres... et je sais que je ne serais pas autorisée à me promener toute seule après le couvre-feu, alors... c'est pour ça que je vous demande Monsieur... je sais qu'avec vous je pourrais marcher dans les couloirs et profiter du silence... J'ai juste besoin de silence... c'est tout ce que je demande.

Rogue parut réfléchir sérieusement à la requête de la Gryffondor. Puis, sans un mot, il s'habilla de la cape qu'elle lui avait rapporté et s'éclipsa un instant dans la pièce voisine. Il revint avec une autre cape dans les bras, une plus chaude.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un brin frileuse aujourd'hui, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en enroulant sa cape d'hiver autour des frêles épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Ça veut dire que vous acceptez? Ou est-ce simplement pour que je rejoigne ma salle commune sans attraper un rhume, demanda-t-elle, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

\- À votre avis Granger... soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux, les mains tenant toujours les coins de la cape juste sous le visage de son élève qui avait planté son regard dans le sien.

\- Dans tous les cas... merci, lui sourit-elle en recouvrant de ses doigts fins les mains robustes de Rogue.

Il s'en dégagea lentement mais ne retira pas ses mains. Au lieu de cela il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'au cou d'Hermione et les plongea sous ses cheveux, puis les souleva délicatement pour les extirper de l'encolure de la cape.

\- Bien. Allons-y, dit-il d'une voix rauque en tournant les talons, rompant subitement tout contact.

Hermione opina et le suivit, non sans un petit sourire de satisfaction.

 **oOo**

La Gryffondor marchait silencieusement derrière son professeur, emmitouflée dans la cape qu'il lui avait prêté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de humer le tissu qui portait l'odeur de cet homme. Bizarrement, elle se sentait comme envoûtée à chaque bouffée.

Rogue lui, n'avait pas besoin de renifler quoique ce soit pour sentir le parfum enivrant d'Hermione. Son odorat exceptionnel lui permettait de percevoir sur ses propres mains, la subtile odeur de jasmin de ses cheveux lorsqu'il y avait glissé ses doigts.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait cela?

Si seulement il le savait...

\- Professeur... J'aimerais vous parler avant de retourner dans ma salle commune...

\- Vous aimeriez me parler?! Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Il est plutôt rare qu'un élève ait réellement l'envie de parler avec moi, je suis curieux d'entendre ce que vous avez à me dire Miss, ricana-t-il en tordant un rictus amusé.

\- Et bien... C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé... avec ma jupe... Vous savez, dans l'escalier... lui rappela-t-elle en piquant un fard.

\- J'en ai un vague souvenir, effectivement... fit-il sur un ton taquin, triturant inconsciemment les boutons qui longeaient ses manches. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui s'oublie aisément. Et bien? S'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas moqué de moi, au contraire, vous m'avez aidé, et... je vous en remercie, lui sourit-elle en braquant ses grands yeux chocolat dans le regard ténébreux de Rogue. S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous rendre la pareille... proposa-t-elle aimablement.

\- Il y aurait bien un petit service que vous pourriez me rendre Miss... souffla-t-il en vérifiant les alentours.

Il franchit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, attrapa la main d'Hermione, et vint la poser directement sur son érection. La Gryffondor hoqueta et retira sa main, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pro-professeur... Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie... geignit-elle.

\- Pensez-vous, Miss Granger, qu'un homme puisse se mettre dans un tel état juste pour faire une stupide blague? Et puis, vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas du genre plaisantin... grogna-t-il.

\- Mais enfin... q-que voulez-vous... que je... bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Bon sang Granger, cessez votre numéro de la jouvencelle effarouchée, s'agaça Rogue, impatient. Vous n'êtes plus une gamine! À votre âge, vous avez sûrement déjà joué avec le loup?! Du moins, j'ose l'espérer, ajouta-t-il, le regard lubrique.

Hermione rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard nerveusement. Puis elle secoua la tête, se sentant honteuse et ridicule.

\- Quoi, jamais?! Pas même avec Weasley? s'enquit-il, surpris mais aussi un brin amusé.

Elle confirma en secouant de nouveau la tête. Quelle humiliation!

\- Miss Granger... Vous aimez apprendre de nouvelles choses, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione leva un regard intrigué vers lui.

\- Quoi de mieux qu'un cours particulier avec un professeur pour apprendre une discipline, sourit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de son élève.

La Gryffondor était subjuguée par le timbre de sa voix, et ce ton suave qu'elle entendait pour la première fois lui fit l'effet d'un frisson brûlant parcourant sa colonne. Elle déglutit bruyamment mais resta interdite, incapable de prononcer un mot tant elle était intimidée.

\- Je suis tout disposé à vous enseigner tout ce que vous voudrez Granger, susurra-t-il. Mais mon offre n'est valable que maintenant.

\- T-Tout ce que je veux? Comment ça, demanda-t-elle en tordant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Disons que... les options sont différentes selon si vous préférez garder votre virginité ou si vous souhaitez plutôt... devenir une femme, précisa-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

\- How... comprit-elle enfin. Je... je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle en haussant les épaules, affreusement gênée.

\- Oubliez que c'est moi Granger. Demandez-vous simplement si vous avez envie d'un homme...

\- Justement, fit-elle en calant son regard sur ces deux prunelles noires qui la détaillaient sans pudeur. Je crois que... bizarrement, que je me sentirais plus en confiance en sachant que c'est vous... sourit-elle timidement.

\- Ça ressemble à un oui...

\- C'en est un, confirma-t-elle en baissant la tête, n'arrivant plus à soutenir le regard affamé de son professeur.

\- Regardez-moi Granger, fit-il en attrapant doucement son menton pour lever son visage. Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir de... de ça? (il désigne son propre visage puis son corps entier) Vous ne le regretterez pas?

Pour toute réponse, la Gryffondor prit sa baguette et d'un petit sortilège informulé, elle fit disparaître son pantalon moldu. Elle coula un regard grivois à Rogue puis elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son professeur particulier, qui se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ses vêtements...

Il admira sans vergogne ces formes qui lui avaient fait tant d'effet lorsqu'il l'avait reluqué dans les escaliers, puis il prit la Gryffondor par la main et l'emmena quelque part où ils ne risqueraient pas d'être dérangés.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione apprit des tas de nouvelles choses, et en élève brillante et studieuse qu'elle était, elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde ses cours particuliers avec Rogue et se montrait toujours attentive et très appliquée dans ses exercices, pour le plus grand bonheur de son professeur...

.

 **oO** _fin_ **Oo**

Will.718.


End file.
